bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Noel Niihashi
is a Witch of the Wing Bind agency.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH Appearance Dressed in a South Blackstone uniform, Noel is a teenage girl with long black hair that she wears straight and runs down along her back. Her bangs hang along the right side of her face, as on the left side, she wears a white horn-like hair ornament. While in Reverse London, she adorns a red and black checkered mantle that is worn around her shoulders.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH Personality Noel is a quiet and reserved girl, often wearing a stoic expression in situations when Spangle is shouting at her or Balgo is trying to peek at her panties. In the case of the latter, she is quick to violent yet calm reaction, swiftly beating down Balgo with a series of hand strikes and kicks. However, she is later seen visibly embarrassed and angry when osushi calls out to see her panties, claiming that she will now inflict a death sentence onto Balgo for having broken the sole rule of humans not coming into contact with Dragons.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH She also has a fondness of uniforms, believing that a uniform is proof of one's own status and thus eliminates a need to prove oneself to anyone. Noel appears to have a great interest in Japanese culture, as well as being a fan of the Dragon Ball series; having her ringtone set to the narration of past events soundtrack of the anime series.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH History Story BURN THE WITCH Noel is walking along the streets of London where soon notices a dog in her path. She reaches into her bag to find a treat before being ambushed by Balgo, who is soundly defeated by her. She then enters into a telephone booth, marked with the Wing Bind insignia, which takes her underground. She resurfaces in Reverse London, happening upon Spangle Ninii who is shouting at some construction workers to finish their work on the Soul Society West Branch sign. Noel reprimands Spangle for blaming them since she had asked them to fix the monitor first. During their dialogue, they enter the Wing Bind office where they come across Billy Banx Jr., who has an assignment for them. They are to report to Ninebrook Pastures. Upon arriving, they meet one of the workers there and are asked to assist with harvesting a special corp. They go to collect some grapes from one of the domesticated Dragons, before being contacted by Billy for an extermination job in South Blackstone. They quickly pass through the Coin Gate and arrive in surface London, noticing the Dark Dragon attacking Balgo and his friend Selvie. The Dark Dragon, fueled by Balgo's own negative emotions, shouts out to see her panties, which immediately tips her off as to who is behind this whole situation. She realizes then that the Dragon is actually Osushi, Balgo's dog which died long ago and whose body has now been occupied by a Disguiser. Sprangle jumps into the fray, but Noel notices the singular signal split off into two, warning her that there are actually two Dark Dragons present. Selvie is actually a Disguiser, and lunges at Sprangle, hoping to devour a Witch for immortality. Noel manages to save her before being eaten, but the both of them are soon blasted away by Selvie's attack. While Balgo tries to hold off Selvie from consuming Sprangle, Noel kicks him away and praises Balgo for his bravery. She then aims her weapon at the Disguiser and destroys him with Absolute Dragon Shutter. When they return to Reverse London, they are informed that Balgo had been bitten by Selvie, and in conjunction with having been in close proximity with a Disguiser for ten years, has caused him to become a 'Haunted One'. This makes him essentially part of Dragon-kind, and thus, he is now under the protection of Wing Bind; much to Noel and Sprangle's chagrin. However, when Osushi makes another panty comment, Noel prepares to attack Balgo again, accidentally destroying the Soul Society West Branch sign again.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH Equipment * Weapon: Noel wields a gun-shaped weapon with a white body and a blue bubble-like design along the back end. The tip of the gun is a stacked series of blue discs. She is able to use Absolute Dragon Shutter with this weapon.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Like the other Wizards and Witches of Reverse London, Noel is able to perceive and safety come into contact with Dragons.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Noel appears to possess a significant degree of martial art ability. She is able to swiftly and effectively defeat Balgo with a series of well-aimed hand strikes and kicks. Later on, she was also able to knock Selvie, a Dark Dragon, a great distance with a single kick.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH Battles #'Noel vs Balgo' ( )Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH #'Noel and Spangle vs. Selvie' ( )Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH Trivia * Despite being born in London, Noel's name is Japanese and is written in the manga partially with kanji as opposed to katakana. This suggests she likely has Japanese ancestry, although she claims to have never been to Japan.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH References Category:Humans Category:Wing Bind Category:Females